Survivor Westeros
|video = TBD |returnees = Andrew ( ) Brian ( ) Jordan ( ) Luke ( ) Nic ( ) |previousseason = 'Survivor Arrakis' |nextseason = 'Survivor Panem' }} is the ninth chapter of the Storybook spinoff of the reality series, Survivor. the blog for the season is http://survivorwesteros.tumblr.com. Production The iconic Caribbean trio of Cat, Sam and Stevie decided to host a season of Survivor Storybook together, and decided to strand their castaways in the Game of Thrones land of Westeros where the castaways would have to not only overcome the obstacles of the land, but each other. Twists/Changes The Others: The Others are composed of players without a tribe, either by a result of the beginning of the game, being exiled by the Warden or by being voted out. The Others spend their time at the wall, away from the tribes The Wall: During this season, duels would take place at the wall where voted out and exiled players would battle their way back into the game onto one of the 2 tribes, sometimes different from their starting tribe. The Wardens Battle: During each cycle, a competition would be held where the first place player on each tribe would become the Warden of their tribe and could send someone to battle it out with the Others at the wall, while second place on each tribe would become the Grand Maester and could study at the Citadel. Castaways } | align="left" |'Leo' Age, Country | | | rowspan="1" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="4" | rowspan="4" | rowspan="4" | rowspan="4" | rowspan="4" | rowspan="4" |1st Voted Out Day 4 |7 |- | | align="left" |'Morgan' Age, Country | | | |Quit Day 5 |0 |- | | align="left" |'Matt Summers' Age, Country | | | | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 | 5 |- | | align="left" |'Rhone' Age, Country | | | | | |Quit Day 15 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Andie' Age, Country , | | | | | | | | | | | |Quit Day 33 |2 |- |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" align="left" |'Josh' 22, Philippines |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |5th Voted Out Day 19 |rowspan="2"|5 |- |Eliminated Day 37 |- | | align="left" |'Steph' Age, Country | | | | | | | | | | | |Eliminated Day 37 1st Jury Member |0 |- | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" align="left" |'Nathan' 16, USA | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |4th Voted Out Day 16 | rowspan="3" |9 |- |7th Voted Out Day 23 |- |Eliminated Day 37 |- | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" align="left" |'Nick Lastname' Age, Country | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |6th Voted Out Day 23 | rowspan="3" |10 |- |9th Voted Out Day 30 |- |Eliminated Day 37 |- | | align="left" |'Ben Waldman' Age, Country | | | | | | | | | | | rowspan="13" |10th Voted Out Day 37 2nd Jury Member |10 |- |rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" align="left" |'Lily Owen' 15, USA | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" |rowspan="3" |2nd Voted Out Day 8 |rowspan="3"|17 |- |8th Voted Out Day 26 |- |11th Voted Out Day 39 3rd Jury Member |- | | align="left" |'Ashley' Age, Country | | | | | | | | | | |12th Voted Out Day 43 4th Jury Member |11 |- | | align="left" |'Brian' Age, Country | | | | | | | | | | |13th Voted Out Day 45 5th Jury Member |8 |- | | align="left" |'Darian' Age, Country | | | | | | | | | | |14th Voted Out Day 46 6th Jury Member |12 |- | | align="left" |'Nic' Age, Country | | | | | | | | | | |Eliminated Day 49 |1 |- | | align="left" |'Andrew Gentile' 19, USA | | | | | | | | | | |14th Voted Out Day 52 7th Jury Member |10 |- | | align="left" |'Steffen' Age, Country | | | | | | | | | | |15th Voted Out Day 57 8th Jury Member |5 |- | | align="left" |'Luke' Age, Country | | | | | | | | | | |Second Runner-Up |2 |- | | align="left" |'Jordan Pines' Age, Country | | | | | | | | | | |Runner-Up |7 |- | | align="left" |'Drew Heuser' 27, USA | | | | | | | | | | |Sole Survivor |3 |} Episode Guide Voting History